Scarlet Silence
by Pirate Soul
Summary: To have a pair of eyes that could not only see others chakra, but control theirs with pinpoint precision quite the terrifying concept. Such a thing could easily be used for healing, or for death, as the possibilities with it are near endless. More in text


__

**Name: **Scarlet Silence

**Chapter Name:** Prologue Part One

**Pairings/Characters**: Erm... Well, the main ones are Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kyuri, Uchiha Mandaara, possible pairing, though I'm leaning towards not having one. And of course the rest of Kishimoto's characters, whom I can choose to bring in and turn into main chara's as I please. -

**Summary:**To have a pair of eyes that could not only see others chakra, but control the others chakra with pinpoint precision quite the terrifying concept. Such a thing could easily be used for healing, or for death, as the possibilities with it are near endless.

In the Village of Uzugakure, there is a clan with such abilities. They are the tree for all the branched off eye traits in other villages, including Hyuuga and Uchiha. This clan, is known as Uzumaki. Known for it's eye trait, the Kurayamigan. These eyes are spilt into two subgroups of eyes within the family, the 'healing' eyes, Tomoshibi, and the 'killing' eyes, Kurayami. Only through twins will the eye traits to surface. The motto of Uzumaki: 'One cannot truly live without the other.'

During the time of war, this was a greatly honored eye trait. During a time of peace... It is thought to be a bloody reminder of things that never should have happened.

--

**Fog draped** the dark, snow covered islands, blotting them out of sight. It was a very dense cloud, one that dulled sight and smell of all animals within it. This was not a new phenomenon, yet, it was not a common one for the village. The elders and their supporters thought it a bad omen; bloody, unfortunate things seemed to happen on the cold nights it haunted. This night would be no different.

"I'm going to hide the two of you. You can't come out no matter what you hear happen to me. You just have to run. Do you understand?" The woman roughly dragged her two young children behind her through the European style home, obviously anxious, her steps brisk and quick. She turned for the stairwell, pulling them down behind her to the kitchens, relentless.

"Mother, what wrong?" One of the two boys asked. She looked down at him, knowing the path through the large mansion well enough that she was not worried about hitting any furniture haphazardly. With her shoulder, she pushed the swing doors open, now in a long, door filled hall. She said nothing to her son's question as she wasn't quite sure what to respond to it. She could either lie, or tell the truth. It did not seem fair on her sons' behalf to blindfold them to the danger.

"There are some men who want to hurt us, Kyuri." Her voice was steady, never once betraying her fear, making herself sound reassuring to her sons, as she opened the kitchen door. The woman forcefully pushed the two ahead of her, stopping only to slam the door, and lock it with the deadbolt. Knowing that wouldn't hold long, she looked around. On either side of the door, were shelves, heavy ones that weren't attached to the wall. She grabbed the edge of one, pulling until it fell over the door, spices, plates, and cook books scattering themselves over the floor.

Stealing a moment she didn't have, she looked over her shoulder at her sons, who were looking up at her in confusion, with those big, innocent eyes. Cocking her head to the side, she gave them an unusually a reassuring smile. They nodded in simultaneous acknowledgment of her message: 'Don't worry, it'll be fine.' They looked at one another then, like mirror images.

The two were identical down to the very last strand of hair, her Kyuri and Naruto. The only difference between them was that Kyuri had green eyes, while Naruto had blues ones, and little whisker like marks from that damned fox her husband had put into him to save Konohagakure. They were both four years old, Naruto being the older by a few moments.

Seeing that innocence made her insides clench slightly in confusion. Why now? Why had Uzugakure suddenly decided that she and her sons needed to be killed? They were the last few of the prominent Uzumaki clan, keepers of the Tachigairgan. They were the suppliers of five of the seven Kages thus far. The distaste between them had been solved during the wars, when the Uzumaki's saved ALL of their asses. Or so she had thought.

The woman was quickly brought back to her senses, as loud bangs began to echo around the house. She could tell from the sound that the men of Uzu were trying to break down the front door. Moreover, that some had already begun to break into the thin glass windows. Those men would be back around here in minutes, perhaps seconds.

Bastards. They were barbaric as hell. There was no way she would let them slaughter her sons, just no way. Her mother didn't let it happen to her, and she wasn't going to break the family 'tradition'.

"Kushina!" She heard one yell her name out threateningly, his voice deep, scratchy. It sounded like her friend, Koji. He had never known about her bloodline, so it was possible that he really had joined the mob, unfortunately. Friends bonded by blood, betraying one another because of blood. Rather typical to the ways of irony. Damnable fear! Amazing how it could make grown men act like children.

BANG.

Clear as if she were standing next to it, she heard the front door finally give in to the blows. Kyuri and Naruto both jumped at it, Kyuri stepping closer to his twin in fear. Heavy footfalls of men flooding the living room shook the home's foundation; glasses and cutlery fell from the table and broke. Kushina thought that she could perhaps smell smoke, but she found it doubtful they would burn down the house. No logic to it.

No time to waste.

"Come on!" Her voice was shakier than before, she picked up a two particularly long butcher knives from the floor and stuck them in her Obi's bow, ushering the two towards the pantry. This wasn't an appropriate role for her, she was a healer, with eyes made to cure. She was a medic nin for that very reason.

Kushina pulled the pantry open, and fell to the thick rug that was there. With speedy hands she ripped the rug up, revealing the trap door that lead to the crawl-space below their home. She wrapped her fingers around the metal ring, and with a grunt, pulled up on the wood. It was a three foot or so drop into the darkness below, but with her help, the two were safely (albeit hurriedly, the blocked kitchen doors were already suffering from blows. Holes had started to form in the wood, and arms were sticking through. Luckily, the bookshelf was holding them back rather spectacularly. She was glad she had spent the extra ten thousand or so yen on them) inside.

Tears were in her eyes as she looked down at her sons in the gloom. "Go west, if you can. Get at least to the docks, and try to get away from here. It doesn't matter where you go, just so long as you get away. Always stay together! You can't exist fully without the other! Do you here me, Kyuri? Naruto?"

Both nodded fearfully. Naruto was staring intently on the door, in which was nearly broken through. This short lecture would just have to do. They knew as well as any what needed to be done, in an elementary way. It was time to make the sacrifice every decent mother would.

Without a proper goodbye, and not wanting to cry in front of her two sons, Kushina shut the trap door on them, hurriedly covering the door with the rug, and standing up. It lacked her usual grace within the Kimono, but under the circumstances, she felt a little entitled. By the time the door gave in completely, she had managed to shut the pantry and get a few steps away from it. Five or six men poured in, stumbling over the huge book shelf that had refused to budge.

With a ferocious yell, she grabbed the edge of the kitchen table and flipped it over onto the two or three who had entered, using pretty much all her adrenaline rush. She turned for the window, pulling it open with little trouble. Kunshina began to slide through the window; by the time her bare foot hit the snow, a man from the inside had grabbed her red hair, and pulled her violently back into the home. Kushina screamed as he ripped her hair up, landing her feet on the cold hardwood floors. She was in somewhat of a back bend to prevent pain in her roots, screaming angrily and writhing all the while in his grasp. She was having trouble keeping her feet from slipping on the thrown about items on the floor, making it all the more painful.

"I've got Kushina! Find the twins! Find them! He made it quite clear they were to be in one piece and together!" Koji was the man who had so roughly grabbed her. He was leading this entire mob, the bastard . . . And who was this person that commissioned them into attacking? More questions than answers.

The men, once inside, easily managed to break her bookshelves into bits with their weapons and chakra, opening the way for them to easily enter and exit for their search. In seconds, because of Koji's order, the two former friends were completely alone. She'd have to make this time last.

"You son of a bitch, Koji! Don't you dare touch my sons!" With a particularly violent twist, she reached back for the knives she had in her obi, and stabbed the closest blade into Koji's thigh. He screamed as she ripped it back out, falling onto his back. He grasped the wound; blood was spurting from under his hands and staining her nice oak floors with a scarlet puddle. She jumped away from where it was spreading, protective of her Kimono out of habit.

She must have cut his femoral artery. That blade had gone deeper than she'd anticipated. He'd bleed to death in minutes.

For a second, they stared at one another. No time to waste.

"Koji!" Kushina stood, going around the blood and falling his side, grabbing his forearm pleadingly and shaking it for emphasis on her words. She could use this situation in her favor. They had been friends once, she had saved him from the brink of death many times. He owed her this much at least. "Tell who's after us! Tell me Koji, so that you may go into the next life without the burden of being a traitor to your friends!"

"It will not burden me. In betraying you, I have stayed loyal to the most important thing: my lord Madara." His voice was more strained than usual, shakier as he was on the brink of death.

"You unbelievably cold bastard!" Kushina screamed angrily, squeezing small handfuls of his biceps with her petite hands. He grinned slightly at this, just in time. His body tensed under her grip, and with a small, for lack of a better word, vibration ran through his body, and he was gone. His eyes gained the special glassy sheen that only drugs and death could bring on.

At least he had given her a name, though what good it would do her. She was basically a dead woman walking.

"Koji sama, we've been searching and can't find the boys anywhere- Koji sama!" And in comes the cavalry. . . There hadn't been any time to waste.

She whipped her head back over her shoulder; a single man had returned to the back of the house to update Koji on the search for her sons. Hah. Naruto and Kyuri were smart enough to elude them. They were already long gone from here.

The Shinobi who had come back made a lunge at her, fully meaning to kill her. His hand closed around her arm, yanking her towards him and dislocating her shoulder at the same time. It hurt, and she made it known with her scream of pain. He grabbed her chin and the back of her head, pulling up and torqued it upward, snapping her neck successfully.

--

Part one of a two part Prologue. Does the summary sound bad? I dunno, if it does, I might change it. Please tell me!

Rewrite of my original Scarlet Silence, which, is mostly about the bloodline Naruto may have or may not have gotten from his mother (As all we really know about her is she's got red hair). Originally published in 2006, deleted and rewritten early 2008.

Hope you all enjoy! Please leave reviews, and if you like this, check out my other stories!

A/N End


End file.
